Tuba Gang Leader
Do you know who I am? - The Tuba Gang Leader's catchphrase The '''Tuba Gang Leader '''was the main antagonist of the ''Club Penguin Shutdown ''series before his death in The Chase. He is voiced by Peter Jiang. Background Biography The Tuba Gang Leader first appeared in the episode The Gang. He was the leader of a gang called the Tuba Gang. In that episode, he was outside the Southern Shore along with the other members of the Tuba Gang. In The Crack, the Tuba Gang Leader and the rest of the members planned to catch Lil Jeffy in order to get the minecart back, however when they went into the railroad entrance, the walls begun to crumble due to that the minecart has hit a wall of the railroad. All members of the Tuba Gang then tried to escape, but only the leader survived. In The Alliance, he became allies with The Strangers Leader. In The Fall, the Purple Republic, and the Strangers headed to the Puffle Hotel to destroy Lil Jeffy. They used the Strangers and the members of the Purple Republic to maker three groups In The Consequences, the Tuba Gang Leader realizes that the Red Thugs have the minecart from the Mine Shack, and they were in the Forest. As a result, he decided to enter the forest and kill both of them, one by pushing him into a fireplace, then drown him in a small lake, and the other by hitting his face In The Plan, he saw the Purple Republic plotting something with the Strangers Leader. He then asked to the Purple Republic and the Strangers Leader why they aren't working to get all the betrayal members of the republic. He got beaten up by the members of the Purple Republic, which decided to stop working for him and start working for the Strangers. In The Chase, the Tuba Gang Leader ambushed Lil Jeffy as he was trying to escape the Gang Leaders through the sewers. Because he was panicking, Lil Jeffy went deeper into the sewers instead of following his allies to the exit; although he easily evaded the Gang Leaders this way, it was a very big mistake as the Tuba Gang Leader was going that way as well and gave chase upon spotting his orange nemesis. The Tuba Gang Leader quickly caught up to Lil Jeffy and dragged him down a chasm leading to the Hidden Lake. He dragged Lil Jeffy underwater, going down deeper and deeper until they encountered the Hybrid Sea Monster, which was currently sleeping. The Tuba Gang Leader threw Lil Jeffy right at the Monster and swam away, thinking it would instantly kill him. Instead, however, the Floppy Purple Penguin that was holding onto Lil_Jeffy was chosen to be eaten instead, giving Lil Jeffy time to escape. After seeing Lil Jeffy coming out of the sewers alive, the Tuba Gang Leader, shocked and furious, asked how "the actual fuck" Lil Jeffy got away from the Monster. He then tried to finish Lil Jeffy off, but was interrupted by a massive tremor. This tremor was caused by the Monster, who had broken through the ground and was now eating anyone within its range. It tried to catch the Tuba Gang Leader, but he escaped by taking off his tuba, which the Monster angrily discarded. The Tuba Gang Leader then entered the mall where Lil Jeffy was hiding in. There he encountered the mentally impaired Agent and started to beat him up, which caused the Agent to cry. The Tuba Gang Leader was taken aback by this but kept beating the Agent up anyway. Lil Jeffy tried to help by doing his special pose, thinking it would kill the Tuba Gang Leader like it appeared to have done with the Gang Leaders. It didn't do anything, though, except cause an annoyed Tuba Gang Leader to throw a statue head at Lil Jeffy which hit him on the head. This angered Lil Jeffy into jumping onto the Tuba Gang Leader and wrestling with him. After a little while, the Tuba Gang Leader threw Lil Jeffy onto the ground and, after ranting about how Lil Jeffy ruined everything and screwed everyone over, was about to stab him with a hockey stick, but Lil Jeffy fought back and stabbed him with the stick. Then the Cannibal showed up and dragged the Tuba Gang Leader away to punish him for hurting the Agent. He was killed likely due to loss of blood. In The Reunion, the Tuba Gang Leader was seen at the beginning of the episode, where his fate at the hands of the Cannibal was shown. The Cannibal cut up and ripped apart the Tuba Gang Leader's body and ate him afterwards. In The Reward, when Businesmoose mentions the Tuba Gang, he gets a flashback from The Chase, taking dragging the Tuba Gang Leader away, and Lil_Jeffy taking Agent away. It's this flashback that causes the Cannibal to save Businesmoose from the Pookies. April Fools episodes In the April Fools episode The Reason, it is revealed that the Tuba Gang Leader survived the events of The Chase. He prepares to abduct Lil Jeffy, threatening to crush his head. However, before doing so, the deteriorated Plaza switches to normal. As the Tuba Gang Leader prepares to kill Lil Jeffy, not letting this sudden change stir him, a black penguin wearing a golden hat and brown and yellow suit arrives. The Tuba Gang Leader warns the penguin not to take a step, not wanting Lil Jeffy to get away and miraculously survive, but ends up being automatically banned from the server after telling the penguin to "Fuck off!" Appearance The Tuba Gang Leader is a yellow penguin who, like the rest of the Tuba Gang members, carries a tuba, though he also wears a black bowler hat to distinguish himself from his subordinates. Relationships Lil Jeffy Lil Jeffy quickly became the Tuba Gang Leader's biggest enemy since he stole the minecart from the Mine Shack. Until the episode The Fall, the Tuba Gang Leader thought that Lil Jeffy still had the minecart, although he knew the substances had already been distributed, lost, or eaten; he later discovered that the Red Thugs had the minecart the whole time. The Strangers Leader The Strangers Leader was allies with the Tuba Gang Leader until The Plan. They teamed up along with the rest of the members of the kidnappers and the Purple Republic to catch Lil Jeffy. Appearances Season 1 * The Gang * The Crack * The Girl * The Agent * The Alliance * The Fall * The Consequences * The Plan * The Leaders * The Chase Specials * The Reason Season 2: * The Reunion (Being cannibalized) * The Reward (Flashback) Kills Quotes * "WHAT?!" * "Do you know who I am?" * "This "Tuba Guy" happens to run this place now. He also happens to command the Purple Republic. Who are you supposed to be?" * "Lil Jeffy! You have disrupted the balance for the last time! You need to learn your place in this world and that place is SIX FEET UNDER THE ICE! We only want one thing from you! My minecart! Give us that, and we will let your friends live!" * "What the fuck did you do!?!" * "GET - THE - FUCK - OFF - ME!" * "Lil Jeffy?!? Final-FUCKING-Ly!!" * "How the actual FUCK did you get away from that thing?!" * "No...No, you cannot be the one. I haven't lost it all to a fucking idiot." * "You're so fucking dead." * "The Tuba Gang....we were the ones protecting the Island...and YOU KILLED US ALL!" * "When THEY get here...and THEY don't get the stuff....EVERYONE will pay..." * "Who the fuck do you think you are? FUCK OFF!" (Tuba Gang Leader's last words) Trivia * The Tuba Gang Leader is one of two members of the Tuba Gang with a speaking role, the other being an unnamed Tuba Gang member in The Crack. * The Tuba Gang Leader is one of the most mocked characters in the Club Penguin Shutdown Fandom, with his own meme, "Tuba Gank" and even in his death, fans assume and theorize he's in hell. * He could possibly resemble Yosemite Sam as they both wear funny looking hats, are both stereotypes of certain people, (Yosemite Sam being Texas Cowboys and TGL being Mafia Leaders), extremely violent and foulmouthed and is taunted and ruined by the main character. * Near Human Intelligence confirmed Tuba Gang Leader cannot read, thus was the reason why Tuba Gang Leader did not recognize Lil_Jeffy during The Chase until they got to the Mall. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Gang